With Daisuke
by Trueangel
Summary: Rabbit in heat... Stuck in transformation... Plot device! DaisukexDaisuke, made possible by the twisted mind of yours truly. Warnings: lemony euphemisms, irrelevant rambling. Let the madness begin.


**_With Daisuke_**

_Rabbit in heat + Stuck in transformation: plot device._

_a daixdai fic_

_**by Trueangel**_

* * *

"31.23 seconds! That's a new record, Dai-chan!" 

"Yeah, whatever, mom. Sorry, but I'm feeling tired, and I want to rest for a while."

"Well, make sure you're well rested for tonight. You're supposed to steal the 'Mirrors of the Self' at 9 p.m., Gemini Art Museum."

Niwa Daisuke. To most people, he was just an average schoolboy. A 14-year-old student, getting his first taste of crushes and girlfriends and all the other normal teenage pangs. And, for the most part, that was true. As far as he could he tried to live as a slightly-worse-than-average kid, getting slightly-worse-than-average grades, with slightly-worse-than-average looks, and a slightly-worse-than-average love life. But, of course, as fate would have it, that wasn't the case. As a kid he had been put through endless gruelling hours of training, honing his stealth, dexterity, and lock-picking skills. And on his 14th birthday, an alterego suddenly emerged within him - Dark, the legendary phantom thief. Now, he was stuck with his fate of spending his nights stealing artwork from various galleries, and his days catching up on lost sleep. If it was any comfort, at least there were only a few people who knew of his secret identity - him and his family, Dark himself, his pet With, and his friend and arch-nemesis Hiwatari Satoshi.

_Friend and arch-nemesis? Is that even possible?_ Dark's voice spoke in his mind.

"Well, he's my friend and your arch-nemesis." Daisuke wasn't used to the idea of thought-speak, but so long as he was careful in public he could speak to Dark using his normal voice.

_Sniff. I thought we were supposed to be a team! My enemies are your enemies,_ Dark joked in a fake pitiful tone.

"Yeah, whatever." Having reached the top of the stairs, Daisuke opened the door of his room, and ran into... an exact copy of himself.

"Aaah! Oh, it's you, With. Don't surprise me like that."

"Kyuu! Daisuki!"

Still in Daisuke form, With hugged Daisuke, being the overeager pet rabbit that he was. On an average day Daisuke would have felt awkward being hugged by himself (assuming an average day was even possible for him), but he had gotten used to it. Lately With had been acting strangely, assuming Daisuke's form almost all the time. Daisuke had been worried, but Dark told him, somewhat bluntly, that With was in heat, and was envious of Daisuke and Riku, so he was hoping that looking like Daisuke would get him a mate. (Daisuke was wondering whether he should correct With, having first hand experience at being Daisuke.) That didn't completely put Daisuke at ease, but since Dark and With had been partners for so long he had no choice but to trust Dark.

_Don't worry,_ Dark had told him. _With may be pretty old, but he matures really slowly. In fact his current maturity level is similar to that of a 12-year-old human. That's why, something like this only happens once every few years._

At hearing this, a faint memory had surfaced in Daisuke's mind, about the last time With went through that 'period'. Daisuke had been six then. The Niwa household had been thrown into chaos when With disappeared, only to finally find him trying to elope with the neighbour's rabbit. With had the maturity of a child, the instincts of an animal and the powers of a superhuman - in Daisuke's opinion, the worst possible combination.

"With, go play with Towa-chan-san or something. (Daisuke just couldn't get used to calling Towa no Shirube Towa-chan. Even in his wildest dreams he didn't call his girlfriend Riku-chan.) I'm feeling tired and want to sleep for a while."

"Ok! Daisuki!" Still smiling innocently, With-Daisuke skipped out of the room and down the stairs. Real-Daisuke almost felt pity for Towa-chan-san as he climbed into his bed. A few minutes later, he was asleep.

* * *

"Kyuu!" 

With's gentle purr woke the previously-sleeping Daisuke. Still groggy, Daisuke rubbed his eyes and saw With-Daisuke's head peeking over the edge of his bunk-bed.

"What's the time, With?"

"Kyuu!"

"9 o'clock(1)... Wha-?! I'm late!" Daisuke shot up and looked at his alarm clock. "Oh, it's only 7..." Daisuke began to blush, hearing Dark collapse in a fit of laughter at Daisuke's mistake. "What? I was barely awake, alright?" _Yeah, -giggle- whatever you say -giggle-._ Daisuke sighed. Well, at least he would have time for dinner before leaving for work. Daisuke stretched a little, before getting out of bed and walking over to the window.

"Police helicopters in the sky already, and at this part of town as well? I guess they're really desperate to catch you, Dark. At any rate, this means we won't be able to fly there this time."

_Geez, they're really annoying. Walking there's a bore._

"Don't complain, I'm the one doing the walking anyway. It's far too risky for you to walk around in public, even at night."

* * *

So far the plan had been successful. On foot, Daisuke had gotten near to the museum, where many people would gather anyway, hoping to catch a glimpse of the action. There, Dark took over, disguising himself as a police officer and getting in through the back door. With his superhuman agility it was a breeze getting past all the traps and security systems. Now, he was just a door away from the room which contained his intended target. Dark quickly scanned the door for any traps, and after making sure there was none, opened it and made his way in. There, in the room, standing in front of the painting, was a young female, probably in her early twenties. 

_Sheesh. The police should know better than to put a female officer in my way. Daisuke, you check for traps while I deal with her._ With that, Dark walked towards the female officer with all of his charm, with a faint smile on his lips and deep, soulful eyes - basically, female killer Dark mode.

_Be careful. It might be Hiwatari-kun, you know. I haven't seen him around yet._

_Nah, it's impossible to make a guy look so beautiful. Anyway, Hiwatari isn't going to try the same trick twice. He's probably still at the entrance waiting for me to appear or something._ Then, to the officer, "What's a beautiful lady like you doing here?"

"I'm going to capture you, Dark."

Dark continued advancing forward, and the female officer was forced to step backward, until her back was against the wall. Dark placed his hands on the wall to her left and right, effectively trapping her.

"Oh? I wonder who's going to capture who?" Dark moved his head downward and forward, ready to kiss the officer.

A faint grin crept onto the officer's lips. "Still as gullible as ever, Dark."

"Wha-! Damnit, Hiwatari!" But it was too late, Dark's hands had already been handcuffed together. Quickly, Dark backflipped away from Hiwatari. The young commander pulled out a pistol and fired at Dark. Dark quickly moved his hands upwards, and the bullet hit the chains of the handcuffs, breaking them. Hiwatari continued firing more shots at Dark, but the now-free Dark dodged easily.

"Are you trying to make me fall for you, Hiwatari?"

"Please do. It'll make my job much easier."

Dark landed on a narrow ledge just above the painting. Hiwatari aimed and pulled the trigger once more, but all that came was an empty clicking sound.

"That's the problem with guns, commander. They run out of ammunition." As Hiwatari reached for another pistol, Dark lifted the painting off the wall. "With!"

Dark, Hiwatari and Daisuke all paused, expecting a pair of black wings to appear in the room. Yet, a full second passed and nothing happened. Hiwatari quickly reacted by firing another shot at Dark, but Dark was a split second faster and managed to evade the bullet.

_Damn, not now!_

_What do you mean, Dark?_

_I'll explain later. Brace yourself, Daisuke. I might have to use my own wings._

The painting in his hands was cumbersome, but Dark managed to make his way to the giant stained-glass window of the room, while evading Hiwatari's shots. He faced his opponent. "See you, commander."

Hiwatari fired another shot, which missed and shattered the giant window. "You don't have wings!"

Dark smiled faintly and jumped backwards, through the window. In his mind, Daisuke screamed. _DARK! WE WERE ON THE TENTH FLOOR!!!_

_Quiet._ Suddenly, Daisuke felt intense pain searing through his mind, as a pair of raven black wings grew out of Dark's back. It was just in time, too, to prevent Dark's face from smashing into the ground. The wings didn't last long, however. A few seconds later, while Dark was gliding just above the top of the trees looking for a place to land, the wings disintegrated into countless black feathers. The last thing Dark saw, before falling, was Risa running around on yet another of her Dark-spotting excursions.

"Owowowowowow... couldn't you have transformed _after_ falling, Dark?"

_Hey, blame Risa._

With immense effort, Daisuke picked himself up, checked that he still had the painting, then began walking home. That, however, was a nightmare as well. Daisuke was already pretty spent from the flying and the falling, and home was still at least 20 minutes away.

"Hey, Dark, what happened to With?"

_Nothing unusual. It happens when he's in heat. When his sexual energy peaks With can lose some of his powers, such as the ability to teleport when I call him. It lasts for a couple of weeks, sometimes a month or even more. But we'll manage._

"A month, huh... well, let's hope I don't die first."

Mentally, Dark grinned. _You know, With loses his ability to transform too, and is stuck in his current form, whatever it is._

Daisuke froze. "Eh? **_Eh?!_**" With's current form? Given With's behaviour lately, of course he'd be looking exactly like Daisuke. "WHAT?! With will be an exact copy of me for a whole month?!?!"

_Or more._

"**DAARK!**" Even though Even though With had been acting strangely for about a month now, the idea that With would look like Daisuke for a whole month, _permanently_, still took some getting used to.

_Don't worry, it'll be alright. Just treat him as a twin. Maybe you'll get to feel what it's like to be Riku._

"He's not a twin, Dark. He's a clone. A clone of me, with the maturity of a 12-year-old child and the instincts of an animal in heat."

* * *

By the time Daisuke reached home, it was already pretty late at night. More than once he had to stop and rest along the way, or the pain and exhaustion would have killed him. By then, Dark had fallen asleep as well. Growing the wings not only put severe strain on Daisuke, but it also took quite a bit out of Dark himself as well. Daisuke wondered whether he and Dark should spend some time training to use Dark's magic, such that it wouldn't be as bad the next time they were in such a situation. Krad was especially worrying. That homocidal blonde had no qualms about using his magic, and probably the only way Dark could win was to use his own magic as well. 

Leaving the stolen painting downstairs, Daisuke quietly crept up to his room, taking care not to wake anybody up. After making his way in and closing the door behind him, Daisuke breathed a sigh of relief, which was interrupted by a yawn.

"Oh well, at least we survived today. Guess I should get some sleep as well."

There was no reply. Not that Daisuke expected any, since Dark was still sleeping. Quietly, Daisuke made his way to his closet, and pulled out a set of pyjamas. In the darkness of his own room, Daisuke stripped, then paused for a moment as the cool night breeze, coming in from the open window, gently caressed his bare skin. Then, he took in a deep breath and slipped into his pyjamas. Silently, Daisuke climbed up the ladder to his bed, ready to go to sleep. He froze, however, as he saw what was on his bed.

There, sleeping on his bed, was Daisuke's clone. With, of course, was used to sleeping with Daisuke. Even in the past month, it didn't bother Daisuke, because even though With developed a sudden fetish for looking like Daisuke, when he fell asleep he would inadvertently revert to his original form. But now... instead of a small rabbit-like creature, sharing Daisuke's bed now was a life-sized replica of himself.

The worst part, however, was that With-Daisuke was naked. Half-naked, at the very least, since With-Daisuke clearly didn't have any shirt on. Daisuke couldn't bring himself to look under the blanket, but he could probably guess. Of course, With wasn't used to wearing clothes. It was only out of consideration for the rest of the Niwa family, and anybody who might visit their house, that With put on a shirt and pants in the day. At night, however, there was nothing that stopped With from sleeping in the nude.

Daisuke sighed. As awkward as he felt about sleeping with a naked version of himself, there was nothing he could do about it. A few years ago he had tried to get With to sleep somewhere other than Daisuke's own bed, and it had been a nightmare. Carefully, Daisuke pushed With-Daisuke towards the wall at the other side of the bed, making some space for himself. Then, he climbed onto the bed and under the blanket, trying his best not to think about the person sleeping next to him.

* * *

"Kyuu..." 

In the middle of the night, Daisuke was awoken by With's movements. A sleepy Daisuke rubbed his eyes as he felt a sensation on his left leg. Suddenly, Daisuke blushed a million shades of red. Something long, warm, and worst of all hard, was rubbing against his leg.

_What the... With is fucking my leg?_

There was silence, even as With-Daisuke continued his movements. Fortunately for Daisuke, Dark was asleep, for if Dark knew what happened there'd be no end to the teasing. 'Hey, Daisuke, I guess With finally found a mate.' 'Daisuke, could you lend me a hand... or a leg?'

"Daisuki..."

_Great. Now With is probably having a wet dream about me._

Carefully, Daisuke turned around to face With-Daisuke. He wasn't careful enough, however, as the movement woke With up. Opening one eye, With-Daisuke looked at him.

"Kyuu?"

"Go to sleep, With. And please stop, umm... moving."

With-Daisuke smiled. "Daisuki." The boy-pet lightly kissed his owner's lips, which made Daisuke blush even deeper. Then, With-Daisuke closed his eyes and snuggled up against Daisuke's chest. Daisuke was ferverently praying for Dark to remain asleep. For some reason, With's actions had left his heart racing. He felt the blood begin to move from his face to the lower part of his body. _Aaah... screw it._ Daisuke covered his head with the pillow, and tried his best to sleep against all the emotions and feelings running through his mind.

* * *

History class. The incredibly boring lesson, the warm midday sun, and the lack of sleep the night before made for one very drowsy Daisuke. All he could do to stop himself from falling asleep was to stare hard at Riku. Fortunately he was sitting at the back row, and half the class had succumbed to sleep anyway, so nobody saw his blatant fixation. Normally, staring at Riku like that would have made him transform by now, but he was so tired that even his heart couldn't find the strength to beat faster. 

_I never realised Riku was so beautiful..._

_Gee, Daisuke, I always thought you were an innocent and pure young boy._

_Yeah... wait! What do you mean, you always thought?_

_You're hard._

Daisuke blushed. _Shut up, Dark._

_Don't deny it. It's only natural, you know. You're 14 years old, getting your first taste of raging hormones and sexual frustration. What you need is someone to help you release your tension._

_Yeah, whatever._ Memories of the previous night's events surfaced in Daisuke's mind. Memories of another Daisuke humping his leg, kissing him, resting against his chest... suddenly, Daisuke caught himself and supressed the thought. Fortunately Dark hadn't been looking at Daisuke's memory, but he didn't want to take any risks. For some reason, however, the memory had left him more aroused than before.

_Unfortunately, you and Riku aren't anywhere close to that stage yet, huh._

_What are you talking about, Dark? We're only 14._

_Yeah, but if it was me, I would have found someone ages ago._

_Uh huh... Riku..._

"Niwa-kun!"

Daisuke's body shot straight up. Against his will, he had fallen asleep in class. Daisuke relaxed, however, when he saw the person standing in front of him.

"Oh, it's you, Riku. I thought it was the teacher or something."

"Class is already over. Let's go home together, Daisuke."

_She... called me... 'Daisuke'? Sigh, Riku..._

"Why are you staring at me like that, Niwa-kun? You're starting to look like that pervert Dark."

_Uh oh._ Daisuke's body was now well rested. Which, unfortunately, included his heart. "Umm, I'm busy after school. See you later!"

With that, Daisuke dashed out of the classroom and headed for his old hiding place, the school toilet. Looking into the mirror, he breathed a sigh of relief as he realised that he hadn't transformed.

_You're hard again._

"Aaah, just shut..." _...up, Dark._ Someone else had entered the toilet.

"Niwa."

"Oh, it's you, Hiwatari-kun."

"It was another close shave, wasn't it?"

Daisuke scratched his head and smiled sheepishly. "Well, yeah... heh."

"I'd advise you to keep yourself in check. If anybody finds out that you're Dark, I'll have no choice but to capture you."

"Thanks, Hiwatari-kun. I'll keep that in mind."

"Oh, and..." Hiwatari took a brief glance downwards. "You might want to adjust yourself."

Daisuke simply blushed as Hiwatari walked out of the toilet. Then, he turned to face the mirror, looking at his own reflection.

"I'm not that bad-looking, right, Dark? I mean, I'm not drop-dead gorgeous or stunningly handsome, but at least I'm... cute..."

_Hey, don't ask me. I'm having enough trouble as it is trying not to fall for Hiwatari._

Daisuke sighed. _Someone to help me release my tension, huh..._

* * *

After dinner, Daisuke was sitting at his desk in his room, working on Maths. There was nothing for him to steal tonight, so he had free time to catch up on schoolwork and sleep. After getting home from school (and establishing a new record of 31.09 seconds), Daisuke had told his mom about With's condition, and she had promised that _as far as possible_ she would _try_ to _avoid_ sending out any _unnecessary_ notices. At hearing this, Daisuke had simply sighed. But still, he was thankful for the free time he had for now.

Behind Daisuke the door opened, and With-Daisuke walked into the room. Daisuke turned around to look at his visitor, and blushed. With was dressed in a shirt so thin it was almost transparent, and shorts shorter than Daisuke had imagined possible. Though he couldn't see it, mentally Daisuke knew that, knowing With, underwear was non-existent.

_Hey Daisuke, if you dress like that more often I bet you'll get Risa in no time._

Daisuke ignored Dark. "Hey, With." Then, he quickly turned back to face his homework.

Without saying a word, With-Daisuke walked up until he was standing right behind Daisuke. Quietly he knelt down, such that he was at the same level as the sitting Daisuke. Then, he placed his arms around Daisuke's waist and his head on Daisuke's shoulder. Daisuke froze as he felt his copy nuzzle the nape of his neck. He wondered whether he should push With away, but some part inside him decided against it. After all, he was used to With doing things like this in his small rabbit form... right?

"Just don't disturb me, alright, With?"

"Kyuu."

The vibrations of With-Daisuke's voice sent shivers through Daisuke's body, but he shook off the feeling and continued with his work. Even with the occasional purr, Daisuke had almost gotten used to the feeling of With-Daisuke's hug, when his familiar finally decided to let go. With-Daisuke walked over to a couch beside the window and sat down, but continued to smile innocently and look at Daisuke. He didn't move, even when there was a knock at the door.

"Daisuke, are you free? It's me."

"Oh, come in, dad. The door's not locked."

Kosuke walked into his son's room, closing the door behind him. He was briefly confused by the two Daisukes, before realizing that With couldn't do homework. Walking up to Daisuke's desk, he pulled over a chair and sat down beside Daisuke. Daisuke put his work to one side, then turned to face his father.

"What is it, dad?"

"Daisuke, I wanted to talk to you. You're 14 already, right?"

"I've been 14 for a few months already."

"Well, yeah, that's true. Heh heh. You're a teenager already, huh. You know, I was a teenager like you once, too. As a young teenager, you might have certain, well, needs and, um, desires..."

"Um, dad? I, er... I'm not doing anything with Riku."

_That's a pity._

"Riku? Huh? Oh, it's not about that... heh." Kosuke scratched his head. "No, I wanted to..." Kosuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black ring, then handed it to Daisuke. "Here, take this."

Daisuke took the ring out of his father's hand and looked at it. "What's it for?"

"When you wear it, the ring blocks Dark from seeing or hearing what you see and hear, and reading your thoughts and memories. It also stops you from hearing him. I thought, you know, you might want a bit of privacy sometimes."

"Thanks, dad."

Kosuke stood up and walked over to the door, but paused. "Oh, but it doesn't prevent you from transforming into Dark, so you still have to be careful around Riku. Well, I'll leave you alone for now. Don't stay up too late, ok?"

"Sure thing."

Kosuke left the room, closing the door behind him. Daisuke looked at the ring again.

_You aren't going to use that, right, Daisuke? I mean, there's nothing I haven't already seen... I've even seen you masturbating at night, calling-_

Daisuke's face turned red once more. "Ah, just shut up, Dark. Go to sleep." With that, Daisuke jammed the ring onto his finger and went back to his work, while cursing Dark under his breath.

Meanwhile, With-Daisuke continued to sit in his corner, smiling and watching Daisuke.

* * *

"Whew, I'm finally done." 

Silence. Daisuke then remembered that he still had the ring on. As much as he hated to admit it, he had gotten used to Dark's retorts and sarcastic comments. The silence, on the other hand, had become unnerving. Looking at his hand, Daisuke took off the black ring from his father and placed it on the desk.

"Dark?"

There was no reply, but in his mind Daisuke could sense Dark's peaceful breathing. He smiled.

"He really went to sleep, huh." Daisuke looked at the clock. It was pretty late, but it was the weekend and there would be no school tomorrow. Still sitting on his chair, Daisuke stretched backwards, then closed his eyes for a while to give them a rest.

Without Daisuke noticing, With-Daisuke got up from the couch and walked over to his owner. Quietly, he knelt down in front of Daisuke, then leaned forward on his lap and nibbled at Daisuke's ear. Before he realised what he was doing, Daisuke had begun to moan.

"Mmm... that feels good... Dai..."

Suddenly, Daisuke opened his eyes and sat up straight, and With-Daisuke leapt back in surprise.

_Dai...? That was With, wasn't it? But then again, With does look exactly like me... not drop-dead gorgeous or stunningly handsome... but at least he's cute..._ Daisuke shook his head and stood up. "Let's go to bed, With. It's kinda late."

With-Daisuke shrugged, then took off the incredibly thin shirt and unbelievably short shorts. Again Daisuke felt embarassed, but he didn't turn away. Part of him was curious and wanted to see what he looked like. Not in a mirror or anything, but rather, what Daisuke really looked like, in the flesh. He continued to watch as With-Daisuke climbed up the ladder, onto the bed and under the blanket. Finally, he exhaled.

"Well, I guess I should get ready for bed too." Daisuke walked over to the closet to get his pyjamas, but then paused.

_I wonder how With feels... what it's like... sleeping naked?_

Daisuke walked towards the door, locked it, then switched off the lights. He took his clothes off and placed them in a pile on the couch. As he bent down to pick up With-Daisuke's clothes as well, Dark's words surfaced in his mind.

_Someone to help me release my tension..._ Daisuke sighed as he looked up at With-Daisuke, lying on the bed. _Daisuke..._

Placing the other Daisuke's clothes above his on the couch, Daisuke walked over to the desk. Picking up the ring, he placed it on his finger, but shivered slightly as the feeling of cold metal on warm flesh left goosebumps on his skin. Quietly, Daisuke climbed up the ladder and crept under the covers of his bed. He sighed softly, feeling the sensation of the silky blanket on his bare skin, gently caressing his body. Daisuke placed his head on the pillow. With's body heat had warmed up the bed, providing a warm, cozy haven for Daisuke's body. The rough cotton bedsheets and the smooth silk blanket, With-Daisuke's warm body and the cool night air - the sensations on Daisuke's bare flesh made his nerves tingle in bliss.

Initially lying with his back to With, Daisuke turned around to face him.

"Are you awake... Daisuke?"

With-Daisuke opened his eyes.

"Daisuki?"

Daisuke put one hand around With-Daisuke's shoulders and pulled him closer. Under the cover of their blanket, the heat of their bodies and their desire mixed into one, and took over their minds. Daisuke moved his other hand in between With-Daisuke's legs, and smiled. _It seems like Daisuke's hard. Both of us._ Slowly, lovingly, Daisuke stroked his copy, eliciting soft moans.

"Kyuu..."

With-Daisuke lightly caressed Daisuke, his fingers running over Daisuke's chest and belly. Where one Daisuke's warm skin touched another's, goosebumps and tingling sensations were left in their wake. This time, it was Daisuke's turn to shudder and moan.

"Dai... suke..." Daisuke gasped as With-Daisuke's hand brushed, ever so lightly, against the tip of his hardness, even as he continued fondling his partner's own. Instinctively their bodies arched forward, pleasure seeking pleasure.

"Kyuu..." Daisuke purred softly in happiness, even as Daisuke pulled the covers over their heads, and brought Daisuke closer in to capture his lips in a kiss. Even as their lips locked, mentally Daisuke couldn't help but smile.

_Perhaps this isn't so bad after all._

* * *

** END**

* * *

(1) 'kyu' is Japanese for 'nine'. 


End file.
